


My Only Bocchan

by PhantoMichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, not on my wattpad account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMichaelis/pseuds/PhantoMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hollow heart inside a demon's chest... Who'd have thought that it can be claimed by a young earl who used to think he wasn't capable of loving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Bocchan

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this after the overflowing feels of a very fluffy sebaciel fic I've read from watty (sadly I can't recall the title). XD

_"Sebastian?"_

The beautiful boy sitting on his lap cooed, setting aside the book that those tiny hands had been holding a while ago. The young earl looked past his shoulder, his midnight blue doe-like eye staring right through Sebastian's crimson ones.

"Yes, my dear?" The demon responded, caressing his master's soft and plump cheek. Ciel blushed as he gathered all his confidence to mutter up his thoughts. This particular question had been bothering him ever since his demon butler confessed his love for him.

"H-how much do you l-love me?" The boy whispered but audible enough for the demon to hear. 

Sebastian can't help but chuckle as to how adorable his little lord is right now, his cute little cheeks were dashed with pink and his uneye-patched eye trying to avoid contact with his. He lifted the boy's chin, urging him to look straight into his eyes before planting a quick yet oh so soft kiss upon the earl's small lips. The color on Ciel's cheeks deepened but he did not utter any word at all, instead he continued gazing upon his lover's crimson orbs as Sebastian's lips curved into a smile and answered:

"My dear Ciel, I have lived long enough that I can even tell you as to how your bloodline came to existence. Far long enough to master all of the languages that this mere world of yours can offer. And yet I still cannot find the right word worthy enough to describe my love for you..."

Ciel was beyond speechless, he was pretty sure that after all the tragedies that he had experienced, he will never be able to be happy again, more so to be loved by someone as much as this. He was scared once, scared of how overwhelming he felt for the demon who saved his life, scared that these feeling won't be returned and he'll forever bear the broken heart that Sebastian will leave behind. But knowing that this demon loved him beyond words can express brought the greatest joy to his messed up life. Tears were attempting to fall from his beautiful eyes, those eyes that had witness the true meaning of despair and cruelty, those eyes that had shed an ocean of tears from grief and forlorn. But this time, the tears falling from them were genuine tears of bliss and pure love for the demon before him. 

Sebastian felt that feeling again as the young earl wrapped his small arms around his neck and sobbed upon his shoulder. That unexplainable feeling that he, a demon, never knew he was capable of. He was sure that if only that hollow heart inside his chest could beat, it'll beat only for Ciel. 

"Why are you crying, bocchan? Do you not believe what I had said?" He asked, wrapping his strong arms around Ciel's petite frame.

Ciel then pulled away from the hug and enclosed the demon's pale and perfect face upon his tiny hands. Tears were still cascading down his cheeks but he was smiling from ear to ear.

"No, I absolutely believe them. Not because I am full aware that you cannot tell a lie, but simply because.. I love you... I love you enough to believe every single word that these lips of yours will utter. Whether they may be true or not, I'd still believe them." The earl said. Sebastian smiled, letting the sight of how absolutely breathtaking Ciel's smile scar his memory. He wiped the tears from his lover's cheeks and closed in to cut off the distance between them.

Sebastian's cold lips against Ciel's warm ones. Two beings of different kind yet feels as one. Lips dancing in perfect sync as if crafted using the same mold. Hands fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. Both claimed to be incapable of loving and yet here they are, connected as if eternal strings were binding them. Each kiss felt like eternity for the both of them, drowning them into an abyss so deep that no light can ever penetrate, no sound can ever be heard. Just the feeling of the other's lips latched unto their own, accompanied by the warmth of being embraced by those loving arms.

As their lips parted, Sebastian stared into the boy that literally gave life to him. He once believed that his whole existence was like an empty box, nothing more than a soulless being. But having met Ciel was like putting the most precious gem inside that box, suddenly giving that box great purpose. Who knew that despite being the epitome of the word sin itself, an angel as perfect as his Ciel would barge into his pathetic life and claim his unbeating heart.

"I meant every word, bocchan. Never have I ever felt this much love for anyone, I never knew I could even love in the first place. But one thing I'm sure of is I'll never be able to love anyone besides you. You'll forever be the owner of whole being, body and soul, my heart with it." He said.

Ciel was now resting his head against Sebastian's chest, his arms laying against his butler's back. The boy gave a small nod as he lost himself completely under his lover's words and felt a little tired from crying earlier. When his little lord let out a cute little yawn, Sebastian wrapped his arm around him and adjusted his angle for the boy to be more comfortable. He began singing softly, occasionally kissing the top of his master's head.

_You are my bocchan,_  
_My only bocchan.._  
_You make me happy,_  
_When skies are gray._  
_You don't know, Ciel_  
_How much I love you.._  
_Please, don't take my bocchan away..._

Ciel drifted off to sleep with a smile plastered on his face, his last thoughts were Sebastian's soft and calming voice echoing through the hollow chamber, and how silly yet sweet that simple song was. For once the boy wasn't afraid of having nightmares anymore, that's because he perfectly knew that all he needed was to open his eyes _and his Sebastian will always be right there..._


End file.
